Anything For Love
by Chesshur Cat
Summary: Kurumi declaring her twisted love towards Shido caused into a sudden change in events. No matter what, Kurumi clearly won't let anyone have Shido. Kotori and the girls seeks help to a "girl" that can help them with their mysterious dilemma.
1. Dangerous Love

**A SHORT STORY AND A ONE SHOT THAT JUST LITERALLY HIT ME IN THE HEAD.**

I have a mild obsession with Yanderes (usually seeing / watching one)

* * *

><p>Dizzy and stiffed, Shido felt as if his body could not move even if he wanted to. His vision was fogged the moment he opened his eyes, it did not take long for his brain to process that something was amiss. Shido wriggled his hands but his wrists were swollen from the tight rope suffocating his veins. A grim and distant laughter echoed everywhere and into his ears, fear was Shido's immediate response.<p>

"T-that voice…."

"Ara, ara, You're finally awake, Shido-san"

"K-K-Kurumi!"

"We could finally talk"

His heart raced enough that he could have a heart attack right this moment and his voice could let out all the shaking fear in his throat. Not a single voice could escape Shido's lips, only the trembling before the worst Spirit.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"Shido-san, What's the last thing you remembered?"

Shido paused for seconds before he could finally recall his latest memory before this situation. He was back in Raizen back there…talking to someone.….the other details were vague but before he blacked out, a short glimpse of Kurumi remained in his mind after he felt a blunt object smacked his head.

"D-Did you hit me in the head and kidnapped me?"

"That's correct!"

"But why?"

"I just really want to be with you. I don't want anyone else to have you"

(W-what's going on?! Did it just turned into a _yandere_ scene) Shido whispered to his own thoughts

"While you were passed out, I played with your body in different ways"

"Waaaahh! I don't want to hear it"

His humiliated blush and weaker side gave Kurumi a warm and tingly feeling, she thought that she wants to witness more of Shido's weakness by playing with him.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?! Let me go already!"

"You're only mine and no one else!"

"Isn't eating me your goal?"

"I'll eat you when I eliminate all my competitors"

His mind raced, unable to understand and coped the situation he is in. With Kurumi suddenly becoming obsessively in love with him to the point that she wants Shido to herself, he does stopped thinking logically for a moment. His struggles are futile as he cannot free himself from Kurumi's captivity.

"Show me your that your scared, It arouses me"

"You've gone insane!"

"Yes, Insane for _you_"

She crouched her back and caressed his cheeks which she finds adorable, Kurumi felt Shido's body tremble. Shido could not believe that Kurumi has gone too far due to unknown reasons.

"I'm willing to _**kill**_ anybody for you"

"I can't let you do that"

"…"

Kurumi fell silent, she frowned as she immediately turned behind and to her side and when she looked back at Shido, Kurumi sighed as if she was disappointed.

"Ara, ara, My time is up"

"Heh?" He did not understand what she meant

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Shido-san"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand soon"

She removed herself from Shido and an innocent smile curved into her lips. She whispered few soft words with a threatening and obsessive tone.

"If you tell others on what happened here…I'll kill them!"

"Why?"

"They would get in my way. Till then, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"W-wait!"

Knowing what Kurumi is capable of and the extension of her powers due to the fact that she killed ten thousand innocent lives, Shido is forced to forbid himself from revealing their little secret. His vision warped and swirled, it made him dizzy until he lost consciousness.


	2. A Deal with Nightmare

**AUTHOR: UPDATED VERSION CHAPTER 3 AND 4 WILL BE UPLOADED...SOON...A REALLY LONG SOON. I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG DELAYS. I HAVE TO EDIT THE CHAPTER ONCE EVERY FEW DAYS.  
><strong>

**P.S**

**Expect the updated version of Chapter 03 to be uploaded next week...or the week after than. Well you get the idea. I don't get to open my laptop more often.  
><strong>

**I'm also busy with the rework of my Elsword FanFic. "The Crimson Spirit" is one of my stories currently in the line of "Rework in Progress"  
><strong>

**I Hope you guys understand I'm really busy in real life.**

* * *

><p><em>I want him to be mine alone…..<em>

_One way or another….I won't hand him to anyone_

_We will be together…..forever_

_I love him whether he likes it or not…._

Those were Kurumi's sole thoughts as she kept her distance from Shido…..waiting for the right moment. Her twisted love and obsession towards the young man went too far that a certain man had to interfere.

"Father….?"

"Father" was the name she referred to the man with dark unruly hair. The man looked at the merciless Spirit with cold unfeeling eyes while Kurumi returned with a dagger like glare.

"No matter what I say…. You wouldn't listen"

"That's because you're wrong!"

"You cannot force someone to love you"

The dark haired man shouted at Kurumi and started lecturing her how to properly love someone. Knowing her personality and nature, changing Kurumi would be impossible.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel! You never even cared about me!"

As she said those words, Kurumi retreated into the shadows and the man did not even bother to stop her.

"I'm going to need some help"

He sighed and massaged his temples out of frustration. Before he turned away to leave, he noticed a paper written in what seems to be red ink…..or blood. After reading the contents of the paper, he widened his eyes….

"I need to act fast or that boy….."

He folded the paper and tucked it inside his pocket. It seems that Kurumi was planning something that could endanger Shido.

The next day…..

Even though it was Sunday where there are no classes, Shido still feared that Kurumi might be watching him. His odd behavior was noticed by Kotori and the other Spirits who begun to worry that Shido might be going crazy.

"How did he get a fever all of a sudden?" Tohka asked Kotori who was taking his temperature

"50 C. Shido has a really bad fever"

After a few minutes, Kotori looked at the thermometer's temperature. The Spirits gathered all together in Shido's room since they were worried too.

"Darling needs a little love and he'll be fine in no time" Miku looked like he wanted to rape Shido

"Oh no you don't you busty yuri!" Kaguya pulled Miku away

"Don't…..h….hurt…..them"

As the Spirits were rough housing, Shido suddenly talked while he was sleeping. This might be due to the high fever.

"Shh! Shido's saying something in his sleep" Kotori placed her finger in the middle of her lip

"Kurumi….don't hurt…..them"

"Kurumi?" Kotori clearly heard a certain Spirit's name

"Keep….Secret….just…..don't hurt them"

"Secret just don't hurt them?" Yoshino tilted her head in confusion

After that, Shido went directly back to a deep sleep. Normally, they would think this was just a nightmare caused by his fever but since he was acting strangely….

"I knew it! Kurumi has something to do with this!" Tohka exclaimed in the living room

"Kurumi don't hurt them? Keep secret just don't hurt them?" Kotori pondered at those words

"Suggestion. To find out the truth, we must ask Shido himself" Yuzuru

"Let's ask him when he's in a better condition. I don't think Shido would be able to talk properly with his current condition"

Yuzuru made a valid point and Kotori agreed with the suggestion. Tohka, Yoshino, and Kaguya nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile…..

As he was in the middle of his feverish state, Shido heard a voice calling out his name and a soft hand touching his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and widened his eyes in terror when he discovered whom he was facing.

"Ara~ It looks like your little friends are getting closer to discovering our little secret"

Kurumi leaned closer to a terrified Shido who was bound by pale white hands while he was trapped into some sort of timeless pocket dimension.

"If they found out-I'm going to kill them all~"

"This is wrong! This is very wrong, Kurumi!"

"I take what's mine, Shido-san. And you're MINE"

Saying so with a twisted expression as she licked her lips, Shido become even more terrified when he witnessed and discovered how twisted and possessive Kurumi has become.

"This is not like you! I thought you wanted to eat me-not this!"

"Eating is my way of expressing my love..…before. But I realized, I couldn't keep you when there are too many insects around you"

The "insects" Kurumi was referring was the Spirits whom Shido had sealed their powers to save them. It appears that Kurumi does not anyone else to love Shido…..none but her alone.

"You've gone too far!"

"Just like my father….." Kurumi softly and sadly spoke

Right before his eyes, Shido saw his surroundings crumbled and he was falling to darkness. As he continued to fall, Chains wrapped around his neck and dragged him down further and a mouth with crooked teeth swallowed him.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Shido gasped for air as he lifted up his back after waking up from what seems to be a nightmare. Even though it seemed like a nightmare, Shido felt like it was all too real.

"Shido!" The Spirits shouted in unison

They all rushed to Shido's room and kicked his door open after they heard screaming which originated from Shido waking up in his nightmare.

"What happened? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Tohka approached Shido

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare" Shido reassured the others

Even with his words, the girls were all aware that something was bothering Shido since he could not hide it even with his tone.

Somewhere….

In an unknown location, Kurumi spends most of her time obsessively think about Shido as she stared at her own delusions. But knowing there are a few certain girls that kept Shido away from him, she couldn't help but feel frustrated and enraged at those girls.

"I….want them…..gone"

Kurumi's voice shook while she chewed her fingers and continue cursing that she couldn't have Shido the moment she wanted.

"What a pathetic state. I can't decide if I should laugh or pity you"

A young girl's voice startled Kurumi for a brief second but regained her calm composure after recognizing a white haired girl licking a spiral lollipop.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Kurumi shouted at the white haired girl

"What happened to the insane and always calm Kurumi?"

"….." Kurumi did not reply

The strange girl was aware of Kurumi's personality and inner thoughts, judging by the way she glared at the black and red Spirit.

"You know that I love him that's why I won't let even one of those Spirits take him away from me"

"You do realize there are seven of them. You may be strong but you can't beat all of them"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she reminded Kurumi that there are seven Spirits around and protecting Shido from people like Kurumi. She was well aware of this so she smiled as though she had a trump card.

"I just happened to be the type to have a trump card" Kurumi slyly smirked

"I see..."

(I guess I'll have to act to stop this crazy girl from hurting him and other people)

The girl thought to herself as she sighed in disappointment. Just like Kurumi, she retreated in the shadows and vanished from Kurumi's field of vision.

Two days later…

After two days of rest, Shido finally regained his health and was strong enough to attend his classes again. The girls, especially Tohka were all glad that Shido was back in high spirits again.

"Hmm…..?"

Shido suddenly noticed that Kurumi disappeared in a blink of an eye the moment their lunch break started.

(She disappeared?

"Shido, What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Shido replied

Curious, Shido stood up and went outside the classroom. As he looked in one direction, he saw a glimpse of the spirit heading upstairs. Without hesitating, he followed the Kurumi because he wanted to confront her and make her answer the many questions trapped inside his mind.

"The rooftop?"

His entire body was shaking in fear but he ignored what his mind and body telling him so he continued to follow Kurumi on the rooftop.

(This is suicidal….)

Shido was well aware of that but he never regretted his decision. He wanted to know why Kurumi was acting obsessive and possessive towards him.

"Hmm~ You're really curious, Shido-san"

As soon as he reached the rooftop, Shido froze in fear when Kurumi's soft and murderous voice passed to his ears. Kurumi was standing behind Shido with her hand on her cheek as she licked her lips.

(I'm going to die…..)

He suddenly regretted his decision but he has his own principles and he is going to stand by it. Shdio tightly clenched his fist and faced Kurumi while he slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Kurumi directly looked at him in the eye but Shido did not flinch no matter how terrified he is.

"It looks like you can't stay away from me. That's so sweet of you"

"Kurumi, I didn't come here to fool around"

"Then why are you here?"

Kurumi tilted her head while she stared at Shido with pure obsessive and passionate glare. Shido, on the other hand, was already dead on the inside due to his fear.

"I want to know why you want me so badly"

"I love you so much that I want you to be mine….alone"

"It's not love, Kurumi. It's obsession!"

Shido knows that Kurumi was a twisted Spirit with a soft side but he never thought she reach this level of obsession and insanity.

"You just can't understand yet, Shido-san"

"….." Shido bit his lip

"I really want to have you….but those little pests are in the way"

Her cheeks grew to a shade of bright red and smiled as she was serious to have Shido but frowned upon mentioning the other Spirits which she referred as "pests," she frowned with pure disgust and disdain.

"Oh! I have an idea. I'm sure you can't say no to this" Kurumi snapped her fingers

"What would that be?" Shido became nervous

"How about you take me on a date?" She suggested

"H-Huh?"

"If I enjoyed our lovely date, I promise I won't harm those…..girls"

Shido thought Kurumi was about to suggest something so drastic and impossible. Instead, she proposed an offer. Her offer was that if he went on a date with her which she would enjoy anyway, she promised she would not harm the other girls.

(It's not that bad. I guess I have to accept to assure their safety)

Shido sighed and loosened his grip as he finally made a decision. Kurumi already read his body language and this made her gently smiled.

"Fine. I will take you on a date"

"This Saturday. I will be waiting by 12 o clock"

Kurumi decided the time and date of their appointment. Before she left the rooftop, she gave Shido a soft kiss on the cheek. He felt a jolt in his body the moment Kurumi's lips touched his cheek.

"I guess I have to inform Kotori I have a date…..with a psychopath"

He held his chest and felt his fast beating heart and wrinkled his clothes as he gripped his chest. As he was about to return to his class as well, Shido thought that he felt that someone was watching him but immediately dismissed the thought.

"How am I supposed to tell Kotori about this….."

All Shido was going to worry now is how he would explain to Kotori and the others about his current situation without revealing his secret to the girls.

Later…..

Tohka and the rest of the girl stared from a distance as Shido laid in the sofa looking like his Spirit left his body.

"Shido!" Kotori snapped Shido to reality

"What?!" Shido almost jumped out

"What's wrong with you?! Did you died or something?"

Kotori leaned closer with her arms on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised.

"I-I need to tell you something"

"…..?" Kotori straightened her back

"I have a date with Kurumi this weekend….."

"Whaaaaat?!"

The other Spirits rushed and surrounded Shido after they clearly heard the unfortunate announcement. Kotori grabbed Shido by the collar and violently shook him.

"What in the world are you talking about?! A date with Kurumi means your end, idiot!"

"I-I had to! Or else-"

Before Shido could say the condition to why he agreed to have a date with Kurumi, he stopped himself which made Kotori look puzzled.

"Or else what…..?" Kotori looked suspiciously

"Nothing. It's…..nothing"

Kotori knew Shido very well and he was not the type to hide secrets which was why she was suspicious.

"Why would go on a date with that girl?!" Kaguya wanted an explanation

"What if she tried to eat you like before?!" Tohka added

"I-It's…..dangerous" Yoshino added as well

[Hhhhmmmmm~ Sounds very suspicious. Shido-kun won't just agree with no reason, no?]

Yoshinon's face was an inch closer to Shido as the puppet stared at him with dark and grim expression.

"Look, I'll explain when it's over. So please-trust me on this one"

Shido pleaded to the girls who looked at him with a worried expression. They stared on each other before turning their sights to Kotori who finally sighed as she was about to answer.

"Fine. We'll trust your decision" Kotori sounded like she was reluctant

"Be…..careful" Yoshino added

"If something happens to you, we'll come to your rescue"

Kaguya gave Shido a thumbs up while she spoke in a confident manner.

"Agreed. We will closely watch your date" Yuzuru sounded confident as well

"Thank you….."

Shido sighed in relief and smiled after the girl decided to trust his sudden decision even though they suspected something was not right.

Somewhere…..

As the light of the full moon shone the darkness, it revealed the bodies of the unfortunate as they lie on their pool of blood. Body parts were scattered and chests were violently blown. Their blood splattered in every corner while their last expression looked like they saw death itself….

"The unfortunate victims….of my dear older sister"

A girl that looked like a middle schooler had a disgusted expression as she looked at the horrible massacre while she sighed in sadness.

"I won't waste this power. I will finish what you started"

The girl with a white hood tightly gripped her chest as she bit her lip while wearing a mournful and vengeful expression.


	3. A Darker Side of Things

A bright day outside the city, Shido was out in the shopping districts of Tengu square. As he was strolling down the crowded streets, he suddenly gasped and looked to a direction behind him. Standing near a store, a middle school looking girl gazed at him with her cold red eyes.

"….!"

"You're Itsuka Shido, am I correct?"

When the young girl disappeared from his field vision, she suddenly appeared in front of him and asked him a question. Seeing how the girl suddenly appeared in front of him, Shido jumped back after he was startled

"Whaaa!" Shido looked back to where the girl was standing then back at the girl again

"…." The girl scratched her cheek in confusion

"H-How…Who are you anyway?!"

"Answer my question first" The girl insisted

"Yeah. I'm Itsuka Shido"

Shido regained his calm composure and answered the young girl's question. As she heard his answer, she grabbed his arm started dragging him away from the crowded streets.

"W-where are you talking me?!"

Surprisingly, the young girl was stronger than Shido as he couldn't break free from her grasp. Unknown to Shido, Kurumi was stalking her from the shadows. Seeing how a girl quickly dragged Shido away from her, Kurumi immediately followed them but…

"They're gone. I never thought she would interfere with my plans…"

Her irritation and annoyance was visible since her fingers slightly twitched and her eyes looked like they were craving for bloodshed.

"Here….."

As the girl dragged Shido, the girl then turned to an alley and as they were about to hit a wall, Shido closed his eyes.

"H-Huh?"

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded and standing in what seems to be an endless darkness.

"We can have a private conversation now"

The girl sighed and relief as she sat down obviously not bothered by the infinite shadows surrounding them.

"Who are you anyway? Why did you bring me here? What exactly is going on?!"

"Just one question at a time, Itsuka Shido"

"…"

Annoyed at his multiple questions, she scratched her head and waved her hand in the air.

"First, Ratatoskr and DEM referred to me as [Crimson]. Second, I did this so she won't follow us"

"Why did you drag me here? I don't understand"

Shido demanded an explanation due to the sudden turn of events. The girl wearing a white hood, [Crimson] sighed just seeing how Shido was panicking.

"I know what Tokisaki Kurumi have been doing to you"

"H-how did you…?"

"I've been watching for a while but I couldn't get close"

"Why did you know Kurumi?"

Kurumi was a psychotic and elusive Spirit that just loves torturing pretty much everybody. It's strange to see someone else well aware of Kurumi's existence with the exception of DEM Industries and Ratatoskr.

"Why don't you try asking her?" [Crimson] smirked as she teased Shido

"…..You brought me here because you want to talk to me, right?"

Brushing off [Crimson]'s statement, Shido wanted to know why he was dragged by a young girl and brought inside a pocket shadow dimension.

"Yes"

"Then tell me what you want from me"

"Don't go to your date with Kurumi tomorrow"

"I can't do that"

"Is it because she will kill those Spirit friends of yours if you refuse? I know what Kurumi can do"

"If you know that then you should know why I can't"

He felt his heart tightened whenever he remembered his encounters with the psychotic Spirit. The girl in white seemed to be well aware of this and didn't persuade Shido to refuse anymore.

"Fine. But you must be prepared"

"For what?"

"Who knows what she will do. But rest assure, Kurumi won't kill the man she is obsessed with"

Her words were both relaxing and worrying since even she doesn't know what Kurumi will do to him tomorrow but she was sure Kurumi would never do anything to harm Shido.

"I need to take this gamble. I won't let anything happen to them"

"You're a nice man, Itsuka Shido. It's just a shame that a psychopath is deeply in love with you"

Shido was not sure if he would be angry or happy at the young girl's statement.

"Well, I said what I need to say" She stood up

"….?"

"I suggest you leave a note to your friends before-"

"Before Kurumi might do something to me, right? Yeah"

Shido cut off and finished [Crimson]'s sentence. She doesn't seemed to be upset that someone just cut off her sentence, instead she gave off a pleasant smile as they left the pocket dimension and returned to reality.

"I will be watching your movements tomorrow. But I can't guarantee your safety"

"Thank you….."

"I'm only doing this out of personal reasons. Kurumi is out of control"

[Crimson] slightly blushed when Shido sincerely thanked her and stated that she has her personal reasons.

**Later…**

Inside her own room, Kotori stretched her back and she was about to get out of her room…..she noticed a presence behind her. She gasped and as she turned around, she noticed a girl in white leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?! How did you get in my room?!" Kotori strengthened her guard at the mysterious stranger

"I just talked to Itsuka Shido. I just came here to tell you to watch over him tomorrow"

"What for?"

It's really strange for a hooded girl about her age to suddenly appear inside her room and mention Shido.

"If you don't…then something bad will happen to Shido"

"What are you talking about?"

[Crimson] replied with a teasing smile instead of words which slightly annoyed Kotori.

"Tokisaki Kurumi is unpredictable…..even I couldn't predict her psychotic obsession"

"…."

"Let's meet tomorrow"

Without saying anything else, [Crimson] manifested a portal behind her and retreated to disappear who knows where.

In an unknown location…..

Standing on top of a building while staring at the moon, Kurumi smiled as she let the cold breeze touch her skin.

"Have you found her, [Me]?" Kurumi asked one of her clones who just returned

"She's as elusive as you" The clone sadly replied

"She must be hiding in the shadows so we can't locate her" One of the clone added

"There's a high chance she will interfere with the date tomorrow"

"I can't let…..her…..stop my plans"

Hearing one of her clone's words, Kurumi angrily clenched her fist. Seeing how the original Kurumi released her angry presence, the clones took a step backwards.

**The Next day…**

_From: [Crimson]_

_Itsuka Kotori. Meet me at the Heaven's Café at 10:00._

_Don't be late. This is important._

The text that Kotori received had short but frank details. Seeing the sender's name to be [Crimson] reminded Kotori of a certain Spirit in their past records. Kotori followed as the message said since she arrived at the café just in time.

"It's strange that you trusted my message and came to meet me" [Crimson] smiled

"I can see from your eyes that you're not lying"

"Wow…..you're good at observation"

Impressed at Kotori's calm and serious composure, [Crimson] took a short sip from her fresh coffee.

"What do you know about my brother's situation?" Kotori furrowed her eyebrows

"A lot. Tokisaki Kurumi is directly involved in this so I had to interfere"

"Why do you know that Spirit?"

"Also a lot. I came here to stop her plans"

"Plans? What plans? Tell me"

[Crimson] sighed at the red haired commander's demanding tone and several questions. She then sighed feeling discontent as she swept off the surface of her hair.

"You should go back to your…..ship right now"

"…..!"

"If you want to see Itsuka Shido again that is"

Without saying another word, [Crimson] disappeared and Kotori lost sight of her. She felt her heart raced as she felt fear after hearing the girl's last statement before leaving and disappearing.

**Meanwhile…..**

Shido's heart raced as he waited for Kurumi to arrive while he sat on a bench. He felt a slight of comfort seeing how the Spirits were staring at him from a safe distance. A few minutes later and Kurumi finally arrived…looking innocent like usual.

"Shall we start our date, Shido-san?" Kurumi gave Shido a friendly smile

(Don't show her you're scared, Shido. She can smell fear) Shidp thought to himself

"Where do you want to head first?"

Shido calmly asked Kurumi who was glaring at a distance but returned her attention back to him.

"How about you help me pick new lingerie?" Kurumi slyly suggested

"L-lingerie?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

Her expression darkened as she menacingly glared at a sweating and shaking Shido.

"It's fine…..! Really….."

Seeing how Kurumi's mood would drastically changed depending on his actions, Shido immediately thought of an answer to lighten her mood.

"What about you help me shop new clothes instead?"

"That's fine too…"

He sighed after the psychotic Spirit changed their first destination. He noticed how Kurumi angrily and menacingly glared at a distance as though she saw something she hated.

"Is there something wrong….?"

"Don't worry about me"

Yet again, Kurumi's mood lightened…..again as she tightly embraced Shido's arm while they walk to a clothing store.

"I think she saw us" Kaguya was shaking just like the other Spirits

Tohka, Yoshino, The Yamai twins, and Miku hid behind a wall every time Kurumi would look at their direction. They took a peak behind a wall and followed the two while they were walking together.

"I think we should split into two groups"

Miku suggested since people walking nearby were staring at six girls who looked like they were stalking someone.

"Okay! I'll take Yoshino for no malicious reasons"

Without saying another word, Miku dragged the young Spirit with her away with an obvious intent.

"W-wai-!" Kaguya tried to stop Miku

"Priority. We should focus on Shido first" Yuzuru tapped Kaguya's shoulders

"Right….." Kaguya nodded

As the three Spirits silently followed Kurumi and Shido slightly far behind Miku and Yoshino, Kurumi dug her fingers on Shido's shoulders which caused him to react in slight pain.

"Ouch! Is there something wrong?"

Shido noticed how Kurumi secretly bit her lips and squeezed his left arm. Forcing herself, Kurumi casted a fake innocent smile as she looked at Shido.

"Shido-san should focus on the date, don't you think?"

They finally stopped in front of the clothing store which displayed colorful and different kinds of dresses.

"How about this one?"

After picking out a dress and put it on, she asked Shido about his opinion if whether he liked the dress or not.

"You look good on dark clothing. I like the red rose though….."

All Kurumi would wear were dark and goth Lolita themed clothes which was kind of…repetitive. Since the black frilly dress with red rose designs actually looked good on her, Shido gave her a thumbs up.

"Then I'll take this one"

"….." Shido simply smiled while he watched Kurumi purchase the dress

"Where shall we go next?" Kurumi asked

Before Shido could reply, Kurumi suddenly went to a different direction and looked at the cats displayed in the pet shop.

(Sometimes…I think Kurumi used to have an innocent personality)

Even though he admitted that he was terrified of Kurumi due to her obsession and insanity, Shido suddenly felt comfortable being with her just seeing Kurumi actually smiled with pure happiness.

"You really like cats, don't you?"

"They're innocent and adorable" Kurumi turned her head to Shido

"I think so too"

After Shido stated those words, Kurumi embraced Shido's arm again but he wasn't bothered because Kurumi looked like she was actually…..innocent.

"Shido-san….."

"…?"

"I'm hungry" Kurumi whispered to Shido

"Let's have lunch then"

"I know a good restaurant to eat"

Without another word, Kurumi dragged Shido away. Seeing how Kurumi quickly dragged Shido away, the girls quickly followed the two.

"It looks like she noticed"

A girl wearing a black school uniform with and a beret, [Crimson] clicked her tongue out of discontent before leaving. When she turned to a corner where no humans were present, she noticed Kurumi's clones following her.

"You're quite elusive" The first clone spoke

"Obviously I don't want to die" [Crimson] answered sarcastically

"You're little game of hide and seek…..is over" The second clone spoke

"You have to catch me first"

Even though she was cornered, she backed further into a wall and summoned a portal to disappear again.

"She escaped again….." One clone spoke in a sad manner

"The original [Me] won't be happy to know she escaped again" Another clone added

While the clones retreated into the shadows, the original Kurumi angrily grasped her fork while she held all of her negative emotions.

(She's angry…..? What is Kurumi angry about?) Shido noticed

"Are you okay?" Shido asked in a worried tone

"Shido-san…..I'm not feeling very well"

Kurumi pressed her fingers in her temple as she used her expert acting to fool Shido into thinking that she was in pain. The two stood up and Shido accompanied Kurumi…..somewhere. As they walked off the restaurant, Fraxinus' lost sight of the two since the cameras were destroyed.

"I'm feeling better now. I just had a headache"

After Fraxinus lost sight of Shido and Kurumi, the psychotic Spirit stopped acting her pained expression.

"Let's continue our date~"

She gleefully held Shido's hand and pointed to a direction while dragging him away again.

"What do you think about this underwear, Shido-san?"

When Kurumi showed Shido a black underwear….for bed…..Shido blushed bright red as he covered his eyes and turn away due to embarrassment.

"Waaaah!"

"Fu fu fu~ Shido-san looks cute when blushing"

She softly put her finger on her lips while giggling in a girly and innocent manner. Shido turned to look at how Kurumi looked actually like a normal girl during their date.

Later…..

It was already four o clock and their ended with Shido surviving without any physical and mental damage.

"Shido-san, thank you for the wonderful day"

"It was an unforgettable day for me too" Shido slightly blushed

"Since I enjoyed our date…..I will keep the end of the bargain"

Kurumi stopped on her feet and mentioned the deal they had the other day. Shido didn't react or say anything when Kurumi mentioned it.

"But…"

"…?" Suddenly…..Shido felt his heartbeat stop

"Oh nevermind…."

She shrugged off her thoughts and before leaving goodbye, she gave Shido a sweet kiss on the cheek as a farewell for the day. He touched his cheek where Kurumi's warm lips touched his cheek.

**Somewhere…..**

Later at night where the moon could only light some part of the surroundings, Kurumi crawled out of the dark with her clothes and skin stained with blood. No people were around but there were visible signs of blood splattered on the wall and pool forming on the ground. It was as though a lot of people were massacred in the most horrible way possible.

"Ordinary humans are not very tasty"

Kurumi licked her fingers similar to how a cat would lick its paws. Her cheeks were blushing as if she was enjoying licking her fingers.

"Haven't you killed enough….?!"

She stopped licking her fingers as she turned to the familiar voice speaking to her. She annoyingly and lazily glared at the young girl slowly walking towards to her direction.

"You killed my clones….."

Kurumi spoke in a soft and cold manner giving a visible hint that she was not interested with dealing with [Crimson] right now.

"You've gone more mentally unstable than before"

Ayano massaged her head while looking at Kurumi with both sympathy and pure hatred. She raised her hand and pointed her finger at Kurumi as she was [Crimson] to fire a powerful blast from her fingertips.

"…." Kurumi looked like she does not even care

"For some reason I can't kill you in this state"

She raise down her fingers when she could not bear to kill a currently unstable Kurumi.

"What are you planning now?" She straightforwardly asked

"Get rid of those pests….."

Kurumi stood up and finally spoke in her usually calm and confident manner.

"You know I won't let you do that" [Crimson] clenched her fists

"Then kill me now if you want to….." She dared the young Spirit

"I'll only do that...if you were to harm Itsuka Shido"

"I would never do that" Kurumi frowned

"You already did"

[Crimson] spoke in a cold and deep tone as she turned her back away from Kurumi. Before she walked away, she turned her head to Kurumi and glared at her with pure hatred as she said those words. She then left without saying anything else and left Kurumi, who bit her lip and gently clenched her fists while cursing her inside her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>OC Information:<strong>

Name: ?

Nickname: [Crimson]

Species: Spirit

Age: 14?

-Might have a complicated past and relationship with Tokisaki Kurumi.

-A young Spirit that is notable for her white clothing

-Hair is originally black

-Is protecting Shido for "personal" reasons


End file.
